1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a road marking composition, and more particularly, to a road marking composition which can be applied to the surfaces of roads at a temperature not higher than 140.degree. C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many studies have been made on a road marking composition that can be applied to the surface of roads efficiently and which assures maximum safety for applicator crews, but no single composition that satisfactorily meets such requirements has yet been offered to the industry. A road marking composition that meets these requirements should provide the surface of a road with a fast-drying and strong coating at the lowest possible temperature. Most of the conventional road marking compositions comprise a mixture of a heat resistant rigid resin which decomposes at 230.degree. C. or higher, a color pigment, an extender pigment, a reflecting agent, etc. Such road marking compositions require a temperature of at least 200.degree. C. for application onto the road surface, and they have the following disadvantages: (1) the resin component is easily deteriorated by heat, and therefore a coating of the intended quality is hard to obtain; (2) only a few types of resin can be used; (3) a long period of time is required for the composition to melt, and therefore efficient application is difficult; (4) the application procedure involves burn hazards and other potential harms such as those caused by fuming to operators; and (5) a thick coating often dries insufficiently at high atmospheric temperatures.